The Draconic Nephalem
by firestarter09
Summary: Under rewrite
1. Chapter 1 the prologue

**Whelp another harem story, what can I say I'm perv or something like that... yeah well as you guess this Issei well is different just like every other DxD fanfic. Less of a perv, smart maybe, so yeah... enjoy. He's not going to join Rias peerage too many stories do that. Instead nephalem Issei!**

 ***edit* hey guys I would like to say that I have been going over the previous chapters of draconic nephalem with my beta and we have been trying our best to fix it**

Talking "death"

 _Thinking "death"_

 **Ddraig talking/sacred gear noises [death]**

chapter 1 A hero's beginning

A man from the shadows watched a young boy and his family from a distance. This man had a strange aura around him for, you see, he was no devil, angel, fallen angel or a demon, he was a nephalem: a hybrid of demon and angel. He had been ordered by his superiors to watch the boy from a distance. This was no ordinary boy, of course, he was Issei Hyoudou, the next wielder of the boosted gear.

"The boy is in sight. What shall I do?" Asked the man, as he talked into a device.

A voice replied: "Continue to watch him from a distance." To which the man nodded.

He noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was a figure of a man on top of a building, "Damn it! Something's bad is about to happen." The man thought before the figure on the building disappeared.

(Line break)

It was a normal day for Issei Hyoudou and his family. They were walking home after a fun day at the park, not knowing what will happen on their way home. The sun was beginning to set, not many people were out on the streets. Issei Hyoudou was walking when he passed an alleyway, hearing the noise of a cat meowing.

He walked into the alleyway trying to find the cat. His parents called out his name but he could not hear them. It was almost like he was in a trance. "Issei come back here!" Yelled his father. Issei was still looking for the cat when his father put a hand on his shoulder. "Huh?" The brown-haired boy said as he was woken from his trance-like state.

"What are you doing, son?", Issei's father questioned in a stern tone. His mother had a worried look on her face. "I heard a cat." The boy explained. He had no time to answer further, however, as the sky seemed to turn red. "What the…", said Issei's father before being cut off by an evil laugh. It was a man dressed in baggy shorts, brown sandals and a sleeveless black shirt. His hair was blond, his eyes hazel brown. A very pale complexion crossed his features.

There was a cat siting on his shoulders. Issei's father grabbed a pipe off the ground and charged at the man and swung it. The man grabbed the improvised weapon with unreal speed. He had a sinister grin on his face and the sound of flesh being pierced could be heard. A grotesque hole had taken residence where the attacker's heart was meant to be.

The corpse of Issei's father dropped to the ground. His son was petrified by fear. It became quiet until the disturbing sound of ripped flesh could be heard aonce more. Issei turned his head to see his mother was on the ground, dead. "Well, well, well, the runt is all that's left." Said the man and he disappeared.

Issei felt something protruding from his chest. It was an arm. The boy fell to the ground, blood pooling around him. The man began to laugh. His enjoyment proved short as he then let out a feral growl. " Damn, it's them." The stranger declared as he disappeared. The sky turned back to normal. "Well, I can't let you die now, can I?" A voice uttered before Issei lost consciousness.

(line break)

Issei's eyes slowly opened. He looked around himself. Everything was black "Where am I?" The boy asked to no one in particular. Thankfully, a voice replied: **[ you are within your own mind]** This caused the boy to panic. "Who's there?" Issei questioned. As he ushered the words, the very world that surrounded him seemed to catch fire.

The fire started to died down to reveal a giant red dragon. **[I am Ddraig, the welsh dragon]** The creature shared the same voice as the one that had spoken earlier. **[And you are the next wielder of the boosted gear.]** "Huh?" Issei blinked in disbelief, uncertain what to think of everything unfolding before him. **[This is going to take a while…]** **Ddraig** sighed his exasperation.

(line break)

"Sir, the Hyoudou family has been attacked by a rouge. The boy was the only one I could save by turning him into a nephalem. The parents weren't so lucky…", A man declared. "An acceptable loss at best, but I suppose it would have been better if they had lived" Another replied as he took a sip out of a wine glass.

"What will we do with him, sir? Would it be better if we send him to an orphanage?" The first said. "We can't have him sent to an orphanage. We don't want the devils to get him, it would be counter productive". The second reasoned. "Then what will we do?" The other man smirked "Quite easy, Isaac, you are now in charge of the boy."

This shocked Isaac. "Me, sir?" "You're a nephalem, you can teach the boy. After all you made him another of your kin." Isaac nodded. "I understand, lord Vasour." Isaac left the room "Now I can piss off Sirzechs." the man now identified as Vasour said.

Issac walked down the hallways of Demon Castle. He sighed "Crap. I don't know shit about kids." He turned a corner revealing there was a door with a sign above it that read: infirmary. Isaac opened the door. He saw Issei still unconscious. _"How do I explain this to him?"_ The nephalem pondered _. " Ugh, this is why I can't deal with kids…"_ He sighed and sat down in a chair.

*a unknown amount of time later*

Issei eyelids opened once again. "Where am I?" He asked himself. **[ An infirmary] Ddraig** explained.

"So you're awake." A man declared and got the attention of the newly awoken in the process "Who are you?" The teenager inquisitively asked which got nothing more than a sigh from the other. "I'm Isaac." There was much more to say and as the minutes flew by, the man explained the entirety of the situation to the poor boy.

"So since you're not human anymore nor do you have a family, I have been chosen to watch over you." Isaac said. Issei's eyes began to tear up as the weight of everything unfolfing hit him as hard as the aggressor's arm earlier. "Hey don't cry." Isaac attempted. It every proved useful and Issei stopped crying, falling asleep yet again.

Isaac carried Issei out of the infirmary. As he walked down the halls, he sighed knowing that his job just got harder.

Elsewhere Vasour sat in his office, a smirk on his face as he looked at his wine. "Well, things have gotten interesting. I can't wait to see what type of man Issei becomes: the hero or villain." A raucous laughter echoed through the room as he drank his wine.

 **Yay chapter one done this is my first time writing something for dxd so yeah, so review or you know don't... yeah here's some people going to be Issei harem in no order. Also if you see any errors say it in your review or pm me it helps a lot.**

 **Raynare**

 **Akeno**

 **And female vali**

 **Till next time.**

 ***edit* I would to thank requiem angel for helping clean up and go over my chapters, he/she/it is a cool beta reader and very heplful**

 **Also I feel like I should explain how the negative pieces work... meh I'll explain later**


	2. The reboot is coming

**So this story is being moved to the crossover section, under highschool dxd and rosario plus vampire, but that's not all, I'm rewriting... all of it. I've looked over this story, and well it had errors, and I felt I could do way better so.**

 **See you guys when the rewrites outs.**

 **So heres preview.**

Issei groaned as he looked at the time, "oh god no. It's six."

"Hey kid get your ass down here, it's training time." Said a voice.

Issei got out of his bed and walked down stairs in his pj's

"I hate my life."

 **So when I update again this will be in crossovers.**


End file.
